Entre Dos Mundos
by Memories Of Beckett
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia. Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, a medida que los capítulos pasen iré mejorando mi escritura. Espero que os guste y que la leáis. Mi twitter es @ AinhoaValero y @MemoriesBeckett si queréis algo ahí me encontrareis.
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de leer me gustaría que supierais que aunque veáis el capítulo corto y soso, es solo el primero. Los demás irán siendo más largos y con más contenido. Intentaré subirlos lo más seguido posible. Espero que os guste. Cualquier opinión que tengáis o aclaración no dudéis en comentar. Espero que os guste._

**Capitulo 1**

Despierto, y empiezo a ser consciente de lo que paso. Me miro el pecho y ahí está, todo es muy reciente hace horas que me operaron.

He estado entre la vida y la muerte. E incluso llegué a irme. Es todo un milagro. No sé si superaré todo esto.

Se me caen las lágrimas al pensar en ese momento, mientras daba el discurso del entierro de Montgomery… todo paso tan rápido…, solo recuerdo cuando me dispararon y Castle… Castle me intentó salvar la vida.

En ese momento tocan la puerta y entra un enfermero para comprobar que todo está bien, en ese mismo instante sale y se le escucha decir, "Ya pueden pasar".

-Te traje rosas y el collar de tu madre, ella fue la que te salvo desde ahí arriba.

-¡PAPA!

-Mi niña…

-Pensé que iba a morir

-No hija, eso nunca *Me abraza*

-¿Quién hay fuera?

-Castle, Lanie y Josh, los chicos se tuvieron que ir, y Alexis y Martha vendrán luego.

Rápidamente me acuerdo la escena en la que Castle intenta salvarme e intento acordarme de lo que me dijo después, pero no puedo.

-¿Te pasa algo hija? ¿En qué piensas?

-Nada Papá, solo me acordaba de Mamá

-Se acabó el tiempo, tiene que entrar otro

-Gracias. Luego te veo hija. *Me besa la frente*

…

-¿Josh? Pensaba que no vendrías, te vi tan enfadado.

-Aunque estuviese enfadado no podría verte ir.

-Pero no me fui, aquí estoy.

-No estoy enfadado, estoy molesto, pero no me importa. Ahora solo me importa que estés bien.

-Gracias.

-Creo que me tengo que ir, deben entrar los demás. Te veo luego.

…

"Puede entrar el próximo" le escucho decir a Josh, y posteriormente a Lanie decirle a Castle, entra tu primero, ella te necesita.

-Kate… Estas bien, pensé que nunca volvería a verte, ni nunca podría hablar contigo, ni podría…

-Castle, déjalo ya, mírame, estoy bien. Siéntate.

Echo las piernas hacia un lado para que Castle se pueda sentar.

-Te traje unas flores, son las que a ti te gustan.

No puedo más, se me caen las lágrimas y me lazo rápidamente a darle un abrazo, a la vez que le susurro en el oído.

-Gracias por todo. Gracias por intentar salvarme. Gracias.

Nos separamos y nos encontramos uno frente al otro, escasos milímetros son los que nos separan. Poco a poco nuestras caras se van aproximando cada vez más, hasta que nuestras narices chocan. La acción es mutua, nuestros labios se rozan. Somos solo uno.


	2. Chapter 2

_En este capítulo se da un salto en el tiempo. Es mi segundo capítulo, por lo que espero que os guste y que no dejéis de leerla. También quería decir, que me gustaría traducirla al inglés, lo digo por aquí, porque si alguien lee estoy se le da bien, si por favor, que contacte conmigo y me ayude a traducir cada capítulo. _

**Capítulo 2**

Al cabo de varios segundos nos separamos, tenemos ganas de más, pero no podemos, no tenemos tiempo. Le doy sin pensar un último beso a Castle, él sonríe y se va. No puedo evitar que se me ponga una sonrisa en la cara. Entra Lanie lo primero que hace es venir a mí y abrazarme

-Cariño, no sabes lo que he sufrido.

-No te preocupes, mírame estoy bien.

-Gracias a Dios.

-¿Y eso que ha venido Josh? ¿No os habías enfadado?

-Sí, pero dice que tenía que verme después de lo que me había pasado. Tú tan cotilla en cualquier momento.

-Necesitaba preguntártelo.

Lanie ríe, detrás yo.

-Te veo bastante bien después de lo ocurrido

-Me duele todo, pero sí, me encuentro bien.

Sonrió mientras pienso en el beso con Castle. Me ha gustado, pero caerá en el olvido, como todo.

-¿Pasa algo Kate?

-No, nada

-Bueno cariño, me tengo que ir, se me acabó el tiempo, te veo luego.

Me han dado el alta y acabo de salir del hospital. No sé si llamar a Castle o dejarlo pasar. Si no lo llamo se enfadará, y no quiero, y si lo llamo, no sé cómo reaccionara, si sacará el tema o lo dejará pasar. Yo quiero estar con él, me di cuenta que el me gusta, por eso dejé a Josh, además, recordé lo que me dijo justo cuando él me tenía entre sus manos: "Te quiero Kate, Te quiero". Tampoco sé si me sacara el tema de si me acuerdo o no. No sé qué hacer. En ese momento mi teléfono suena, es el. Lo cojo, le cuelgo o lo dejo sonar. Lo dejo sonar, volverá a llamar o si me armo de valor le llamo yo, pero tengo vergüenza de lo pueda pasar, de lo que me pueda preguntar. Estoy esperando a mi padre que me viene a buscar, me llevará al apartamento y ahí me decidiré que hacer.

Llego al apartamento, dejo mis cosas, mi padre se va, dice que me va a comprar unas cosas. Le llamo o no le llamo, no sé qué hacer. Otra vez, suena el teléfono, es el. Decido en cogérselo.

-¿Si?

-Beckett, ¿cómo estás?

-Hey Castle, bien, muy bien.

-Cualquier cosa que quieras me dices. ¿Estás sola?

-Sí, ahora sí, mi padre fue a comprar unas cosas

-¿Quieres que vaya y te visite? No tengo nada que hacer.

-Mmm… como quieras, ven si te apetece

No sabía que responder en ese momento, si le decía que no me iba a pedir explicaciones o se iba a molestar, y no tenía ganas.

-Perfecto, voy para allá.

Estoy confusa, solo ha pasado 15 días de lo ocurrido, no sé si se acordará o lo dejará pasar, que sea lo que tenga que ser.

No han pasado ni 5 minutos desde que llamó y ya está tocando mi puerta para entrar.

-Hey Kate *Me da un beso en la mejilla*

-Hey Castle

-Traje café, para no perder la tradición

-Oh, mucha gracias

-Oye Kate, lo del otro día, cuando fui a verte, ya sabes, el beso

Mierda, sacó el tema, sabía que iba a decir algo, a ver por donde me sale.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, dime.

-Que, lo siento si te molesto, lo sien…

-No, no, no importa, no te preocupes

Le corté, no me tiene que pedir perdón, el no tienen la culpa, fuimos los dos.

-Pero… entonces, eso es que… Nada, nada, una tontería

-No, no es ninguna tontería Castle. Si te digo la verdad…

Se le veía nervioso y tenso pero no es ninguna tontería y quiero explicárselo todo. Mi padre llama a la puerta, acaba de llegar.

-Ya llegué Kate… Uy, lo siento, interrumpí algo, ya me voy

-No, no, , yo… yo ya me iba. Ya hablamos Kate.

-A-a-dios

No me da tiempo de despedirme, se fue rápido. Parecía molesto, pero no entiendo el porqué, mi padre no sabíamos que estábamos los dos hablando, el entro como un padre normal en el apartamento de su hija. Luego le llamo, ahora es muy reciente.

-Oye Katie, lo siento por si interrumpí algo

-No nada papá, no importa.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta? Los dos, así te sientes protegida.

-Bien, vale.

En ese momento me encontraba bien, me sentía bien, pero no era capaz de pensar en lo que me podría pasar. Ya en el portal de la calle:

-Papa no puedo ir, no puedo

-¿Que pasa hija?

-No puedo salir a la calle, tengo miedo.

-Cariño, no te puede pasar nada

-Me pueden matar, ellos me quieren matar, por favor, no puedo, subamos y quedémonos en casa. Por favor te lo pido.

-Subamos, y tranquila cariño, no pasa nada.

No podía salir de mi casa, tenía pánico, no sabía lo que me pasaba.

-Kate, quieres que llame a alguien, ¿quieres que llame a Castle?

-No papá.

No sabía lo que hacer, estaba en el sofá con miedo a que me pueda pasar algo, sé que ellos van a buscarme y a intentar matarme otra vez, lo sé. No quiero salir. Pero tampoco puedo pasarme toda mi vida encerrada en cuatro paredes. No puedo.

Despierto pensando en todo lo del día anterior, sigo teniendo miedo de salir a la calle, no tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. Me levanto a hacerme el desayuno y justo en la nevera una nota: "Hija, tuve que salir, llamé a Castle para que venga a cuidarte. Un beso" Antes de que pueda terminar de leer la nota Castle está llamando a la puerta, le abro.

-Hey Kate, tu padre me llamo porque se tenía que ir, y me dijo que si yo podía venir a estar aquí contigo.

-Sí, vi una nota que me dejo. ¿Quieres algo? Iba a hacerme el desayuno.

-No, no te preocupes. Trae, siéntate, te lo hago yo.

-No impor…

-TORTITAS MADE IN CASTLE

-Gracias Rick *Le sonrió*

Me hace el desayuno, me ha hecho tortitas. Me mima mucho.

-Aquí tienes Kate, tus tortitas

Me hayo en el sofá pensativa, no sé qué va a ser de mí en un futuro, si voy a seguir con miedo o lo voy a afrontar.

-Hey Beckett, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo pienso.

Se sienta en el sofá junto a mí.

-¿Y en qué piensas?

-En que va a ser de mí, si voy a continuar con miedo a que me pase algo. Si voy a afrontar esto, o viviré toda a mi vida sin salir de casa, sé que ellos quieren matarme y no sé qué va a ser de mí.

-Kate… Kate… calla, nunca va a pasar eso. Mírame, estoy aquí contigo y voy a estar cada vez que lo necesites. No te va a pasar nada.

Me acercó a él, pongo su cabeza contra su pecho. Nos fundimos en un largo y tierno abrazo. Posteriormente el me da la mano, se entrelazan, con la otra mano, me toca el pelo.

-Gracias

-Siempre


	3. Chapter 3

_Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia no sigue ningún orden relacionado con la serie. Es solo como me hubiese gustado que hubiese seguido la serie a raíz del disparo. También deciros que tengo un nuevo twitter dedicado solo a Castle: MemoriesBeckett _

…**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Nos encontramos abrazados uno con el otro. Nadie dice nada, no se escucha nada, solo el leve ruido de nuestras respiraciones. Acurrucados uno contra el otro, pienso en lo bonito que es este momento, no quiero separarme de él, y lo reconozco, quiero quedarme con él toda el tiempo.

-Beckett, ¿Qué somos?

-¿Cómo que que somos?

-Sí, que somos, que somos nosotros dos. Nos hemos besado, casi morimos abrazados mientras nos congelamos, nos hemos vuelto a besar. Ahora nos encontramos uno junto al otro. ¿Qué somos Kate? ¿Unos simples compañeros que trabajan juntos en casos de gente muerta?

-Castle yo, yo… No sé qué decir. Yo tampoco sé lo que somos, nunca hemos hablado de esto.

-Todas las mañanas te traigo una taza de café solo para ver como sonríes, porque creo que eres la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, y te amo Kate, y si eso significa algo para ti…

-Castle, yo… Claro, que significa algo para mí. Significa mucho, te quiero, pero míranos, somos dos personas que no saben qué hacer. Nos hemos besado y con dices tú, casi morimos abrazados mientras nos congelábamos. Nos encontramos juntos en el sofá, y aun no sabemos lo que somos. Piénsalo, tal vez nos queramos o tal vez no, tal vez estemos hechos el uno para el otro o tal vez, estamos hablando de esto cuando sabemos que nunca seremos nada. Somos personas muy diferentes, somos dos personas entre dos mundos.

-Beckett, fue una pregunta estúpida, lo siento…. Ehh Ya hablamos. Adiós.

-Eh Eh espera, no te va…

Se levanta corriendo y sale dando un portazo dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Mierda, mierda y mierda. Porque le he dicho eso. Yo quiero estar con él, porque le he dicho eso. Que gilipollas soy. Como se me ha podido ocurrir decirle eso. Somos muy diferentes, es cierto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, ya sabes lo que dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen. Que tonta he sido. Yo quiero estar con él y cuando tengo oportunidad, la cago. Que idiota soy.

Me voy a mi habitación y me pongo a llorar. Lo peor es que Castle, no me va a mirar ni me va a dirigir la palabra en un tiempo, y no quiero perderle. No quiero.

Pero todo ha pasado porque soy idiota, sigo sin saber porque le he dicho eso.

No creo que si lo llame me lo vaya a coger. Pero por intentarlo…

1 tono

2 tonos

3 tonos

4 tonos

Pipipipipipi

Me cuelga. Sabía que iba a pasar esto. Lo sabía.

Estoy sola en casa. Acabo de fastidiarla con Castle. No sé qué hacer.

Voy a la cocina, cojo un bote de helado y me vuelvo a ir a mi habitación.

Sigo pensando en lo ocurrido. No sé por qué le dije eso. Con lo bonito que ha sido lo del café y voy yo y lo estropeo todo, él tiene razón, nos hemos besado y casi morirnos abrazados, y seguíamos como dos compañeros de trabajo que se llamaban para decir que había un nuevo caso. Cuando me vino a visitar después del disparo, yo fui la que se acercó y le dio un último beso, y ahora le digo esto. No se cómo lo he podido hacer.

...

-¡Hija! ¡He vuelto!

-Papa

Me he quedado dormida, estoy en la cama abrazada al bote de helado y con los ojos rojos de llorar.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Y Castle?

-Se fue… Y por mi culpa

Entra mi padre a la habitación y me ve con la cara de haber llorado y con el bote de helado.

-¿Qué te paso?

-QUE SOY IMBECIL, ESO ES LO QUE PASA *Grito a la vez que lloro*

-Cariño no digas eso

-SOY UNA IMBECIL PAPA, UNA IMBECIL. HE HECHO QUE CASTLE SE VAYA DE CASA POR MI CULPA, PORQUE YO ESTROPEE TODO. LO HE ESTROPEADO TODO.

-Pero que ha pasado, cuéntame

-JODER, QUE CASTLE ME HA DICHO QUE ME QUIERE ¿VALE? Y YO LO HE ESTROPEADO TODO COMO SIEMPRE.

-No has estropeado nada

-SI QUE HE ESTROPEADO, LE HE INSINUADO QUE NO QUERIA NADA CON EL, CUANDO EN REALIDAD SI QUE QUIERO. NORMAL QUE SE VAYA. HE SIDO UNA COMPLETA RETRASADA. LO PEOR ES QUE NO ME VA A VOLVER A HABLAR EN UN TIEMPO, Y NO QUIERO PERDERLE. CUATRO PUTOS AÑOS ESPERANDO ESTO Y VOY YO Y LA CAGO. NO VALGO PARA ESTO DEL AMOR, NUNCA ME FUE BIEN.

-Katie, cielo, no digas eso, ya sabes que no es verdad, y Castle te aprecia y te quiere demasiado para dejarte de hablar por mucho tiempo, y si lo hace, es porque realmente no te quiere.

-Debería hablar con él, pero no me coge el teléfono, y no quiero salir a la calle.

-¿Quieres que hable yo con él o algo?

-No papá, es entre él y yo. Nada más.

-Solo intentaba ayudar

-Sabes que te digo, que me importa todo una mierda y voy a ir a buscarle y le voy a decir todo. No me importa salir a la calle, lo voy a hacer. Voy a ir y voy a decirle todo.

-Ves. Ahí está la puerta. Te espero.

Me maquillo un poco y me arreglo aunque poco puedo disimular los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Me dispongo a salir a la calle, cojo el móvil e intento llamarlo, de nuevo, no me lo coge. Mi apartamento está a dos manzanas del suyo, por lo que llego rápido.

*Toc toc*

-¡Castle! ¡Castle! ¿Hay alguien? ¿Alexis? ¿Martha?

Mierda, no esta es su casa. Llamo a Martha y pregunto por él.

-¿Beckett? Dime

-¿Sabes dónde está Castle? No está en el apartamento y era por si tu sabias algo.

-Ah sí, me llamo y me dijo algo de que no le esperemos en casa que se iba a ir unos días fuera.

-¿Sabes dónde ha ido?

-No, no me dijo donde, y todo esto ¿Por?

-Necesito hablar con el

-Vale, si me llama se lo digo.

-Muchas gracias Martha. Ya hablamos.

-Adiós Beckett

Mierda, todo me tienen que pasar a mi, todo. Llamo a Esposito a ver si él sabe algo.

-Espo, soy Beckett, ¿sabes dónde está Castle?

-Hey Beckett, no me dijo nada, pero si lo estás buscando, ves a los Hamptons, es su lugar favorito cuando no quiere estar en la ciudad.

-Gracias, Espo. Chao.

-Adiós

No me importa que este en los Hampton, no importa donde este, tengo que ir y arreglarlo con él.

Me voy al aeropuerto y cojo un pequeño vuelo hacia los Hamptons. Sé cuál es su casa, por lo que no tendré problema.

Sigo teniendo miedo, pero tengo que hablar con él, por lo que no puedo darme media vuelta e irme. Las cosas más difíciles son las que más vale la pena hacer.

Me subo al avión y el viaje se me pasa en seguida. Estoy nerviosa no sé cómo va a reaccionar ni cómo voy a reaccionar yo. Me bajo y me dispongo a ir hacia su casa.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, allí me encuentro, frente a su casa, cuando me dispongo a tocarle a la puerta…


	4. Chapter 4

_Lo siento por no haber subido antes el capítulo, he tenido muchos exámenes y no podía escribir. Espero poder subirlos más a menudo. Espero que os guste._

**Capitulo 4**

Castle abre la puerta y me ve allí, frente a su casa.

-Beckett, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Venia a pedirte perdón y a hablar contigo.

-No tienes nada que hablar conmigo.

-Castle, déjame que te explique

-No me tienes que explicar nada.

-Pero Castle, solo hablemos.

-No, solo quiero que te vayas.

-Por favor

-Sal de aquí. No quiero verte.

Me doy media vuelta, ando unos pocos metros y me derrumbo. Nunca más vamos a ser como antes, nunca más me volverá a hablar, nunca más me va a traer un café cada mañana y nunca más voy a poder ir junto a él cuándo este mal. Nunca.

Me siento en el suelo, en un pequeño rincón cerca de la casa de Castle, me pongo a llorar, pero procuro que nadie me vea, y que nadie me escuche.

No sé qué hacer, me hallo cerca de su casa, llorando y sabiendo que nunca más me va a dirigir la palabra.

Por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa.

Me debería ir a casa, es tarde y aquí no pinto nada.

Cojo el vuelo que mejor me viene. El mismo camino de antes, un pequeño vuelo, pero ahora, de camino a casa.

Lo que más me gusta de subir a los aviones es el poder mirar por la ventana, ver el mar, toda la tierra desde lejos y empezar a imaginar historias. Escuchar el susurro del viento y ver como en unas horas atraviesas el mundo. También me gusta pensar, si, pensar, cada vez que voy en un avión, me gusta pensar quien me esperara en casa cuando vuelva o quien vendrá a recogerme al aeropuerto. Me gusta estar en un avión y ver cómo la gente habla por teléfono o con la persona a la que tienen al lado y escuchar las diferentes vidas de las personas. Darte cuenta en ese justo instante, que todas las vidas son diferentes, que no eres la única persona en este mundo con una vida distinta, unos tienen hijos, otros los esperan, otros no tiene familia y otros vuelan para verla después de tiempo sin estar con ella.

El viaje se me ha pasado rápido, tampoco hay mucha distancia, pero los viajes sola se me hacen eternos, y más, uno como este.

Ya estoy en casa, mi padre me espera sentado.

-¿Qué paso Katie?

-QUE ME DIJO QUE ME FUESE Y QUE NO ME QUERIA VER

-Tranquilízate

-NO PUEDO PAPA, ME HA DICHO QUE ME VAYA Y QUE NO ME QUIERE VER… ¿SABES LO QUE ES ESO PARA MI?

-Kate, relájate

-NO PUEDO JODER

Sollozo a la vez que grito, no puedo más.

-Kate, vamos

-No me quiere ver. No nos vamos a volver a hablar, no me va a traer café nunca más. Nunca le podre llamar por un caso nuevo, no voy a tener sus buenos días ni sus buenas noches y no me volverá a contar sus locas teorías. Cuando me vino a visitar al hospital nos besamos, pero antes de esto, nos volvimos a besar y casi morimos abrazados. Y por mi culpa he hecho que no me hable. No me quiere ver, no vendrá nunca más a visitarme, nunca me llamara, nunca me podre consolar en él. Nunca. Nunca más.

Me voy llorando a mi habitación y cierro dando un portazo.

-Hija, espera.

-DEJAME, NO PUEDO

Mi padre golpea la puerta

-DEJAME A SOLAS UN RATO

No puedo más, no sé qué hacer. Hace pocos días que salí del hospital, y tengo estar en casa aun un mes más, espero que en este tiempo se le pase, y si se le ocurriese llamar, estaría bienvenido.

No puedo hacer nada, no puedo estar comiéndome la cabeza más, si lo estropee, lo estropee, no puedo volver atrás y cambiar el tiempo. Que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Me despierto gracias a un hilo de luz que entra por mi ventana, abro los ojos, la luz me molesta y como un niño pequeño me los tapo. Me desperezo y miro la hora, las 12:00pm. Anoche me quede dormida y no me volví a despertar hasta hora, tenía sueño, estaba cansada y me dolía la cabeza.

Nuevo día. Olvidémoslo todo y salgamos a comernos el mundo.

Despierto como cualquier odia normal, pero esta vez es especial, mi padre toca mi puerta y me trae el desayuno en una bandeja, era mi madre, marrón madera claro con ribetes en un marrón oscuro. Muy importante para mí.

Un café, una tostada, hecho por el todo sabe mucho mejor. Mi padre sabe cuándo me debe mimar.

-Dormí mucho, ¿no?

-Bastante *rie* Te quedaste durmiendo y no te despertante hasta ahora

-Qué lindo, muchas gracias por el desayuno

-Te tengo que cuidar

Acabo de desayunar, me visto y me voy al salón, enciendo la tele, me esperan unos días muy largos.

Toda la mañana tirada en sofá sin saber qué hacer, cambiando canal tras canal

Las 5:00pm decido levantarme y dar un vuelta por el apartamento, no es lo mejor que se puede hacer, pero por lo menos se pasa el tiempo.

-Kate, voy a salir a comprar, te quedas ¿no?

-…No, mejor me voy, así me despejo un poco

Me apetece salir, con lo que hice ayer ya no tengo miedo. Quiero despejarme, que me dé el aire.

Mi padre y yo nos recorremos unas tiendas de Nueva York, aun es pronto y decidimos dar un paseo.

De camino a casa, veo a Castle, camino su apartamento. Habrá regresado de los Hamptons.

Nos cruzamos, no de decimos nada, solo nos míranos, escasos segundos son los que le veo, pero no hace falta más. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y con un simple gesto nos despedimos. Nadie habla, nadie saluda, nadie dice hola, nadie dice adiós, solo nos míranos, nos es suficiente para darnos cuenta de lo ocurrido, el, yo, nosotros.


End file.
